nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ladybug Festival
Plot Today's the Ladybug Festival and Kai-Lan and her friends are very excited. But things get twisted when Rintoo and Hoho guide the group to different paths in the end they successfully go to the festival. Words in Mandarin Chinese * 小鸟'xiǎo niǎo' - bird Quotes * Rintoo: "I knew I liked the hiking song." * Hoho: "Oh, no, Kai-Lan! There are four paths." * Kai-Lan: "Hmm, I wonder which one goes to the ladybug festival." * Tolee: "Don't worry. I'll just get my map. I know which way to go. We have to go down..." * Rintoo: "That way! The ladybug festival is that way. Come on, let's go down the gray rock path!" * Hoho: "Gray rock path! Gray rock path!" * Kai-Lan: "Tolee, you're so quiet. Did you have something to say?" * Tolee: "Yeah, I was going--" * Rintoo: "Whoa!" * Tolee: "Ooh!" * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo, are you okay?" * Rintoo: (giggles) "Well, that's not the way to the ladybug festival." * Kai-Lan: "What did Rintoo find at the end of the path?" (giggles) "Yeah, water! A river. He's all wet." * Rintoo: "Not anymore, I'm not." * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo!" * Hoho: "You got me wet!" * Tolee: "But I have something important to say. I know the right way to go. Why aren't Hoho and Rintoo listening to me? * Kai-Lan: "Now we know the gray rock path doesn't go to the ladybug festival." * Tolee: "Kai-Lan?" * Kai-Lan: "Yes, Tolee?" * Tolee: "We have to go--" * Hoho: "I know a path! I know a path! We should take the green leaf path!" * Rintoo: "Of course! The green leaf path." * Hoho: "Follow me! Follow me!" * Rintoo: "Right behind you, Hoho." * Kai-Lan: "Wow, Rintoo and Hoho are being really loud. I think Tolee was trying to say something. Sorry, Tolee. What were you saying?" * Tolee: "I know which way to--" * Hoho: "Whaa!" (sputtering) * Tolee: "What was that?" * Kai-Lan: "Hoho?" * Hoho: (giggles) "That's not the right way either." * Rintoo: "Sure doesn't look like it." * Kai-Lan: (giggles) "What did Hoho find at the end of the path? Yeah! Flowers! That's not the way to the ladybug festival." * Hoho: "Look at me! Look at me! I'm covered in flowers!" * Rintoo: "Hoho, that's so silly. Oof! Oof! Got ya!" * Tolee: "But I have something important to say. I know which way to go! Why aren't Hoho and Rintoo listening to me?" * Hoho: "Which way now, Rintoo?" * Rintoo: "Let's see." * Kai-Lan: "We need to find the right path, or we're going to miss the ladybug festival. Do you think Tolee can help us? So do I. Rintoo, Hoho, I think we should listen to Tolee." * Rintoo: "It has to be one of those paths." * Tolee: "Argh! I have something important to say! I know which way--" * Hoho: "I don't see anything blocking the yellow sand path. I think it's that way to the ladybug festival!" * Rintoo: "Yeah! That way! That way!" * Kai-Lan: "Do you think Tolee has something important to say? I think so too. Hoho, Rintoo, Tolee has something important to say." * Rintoo: "This way to the ladybug festival!" * Hoho: "Let's go this way!" * Tolee: "哎呀! Forget it! Hoho and Rintoo aren't listening to me." * Kai-Lan: "We need to tell Rintoo and Hoho." * Rintoo & Hoho: "The yellow path!" * Hoho: "I said it first!" * Rintoo: (giggles) "Same time! We said it at the same time!" * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo, Hoho, you need to listen! -聼!" (Rintoo continues giggling, then Hoho pats him) * Hoho: "-聼!" * Rintoo: "What is it, Kai-Lan?" * Hoho: "Yes, Kai-Lan?" * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo, Hoho, you were so loud, you couldn't listen to Tolee." * Tolee: "I know I'm quiet, but I have something important to say." * Rintoo: "We were being loud." * Hoho: "Really loud, and we weren't listening to you at all." * Tolee: "See? The brown stick path goes to the ladybug festival." * Kai-Lan: "We made it to the ladybug festival!" * Rintoo: "看! 摩天輪!" * Ladybugs: "Whee!" * Hoho: "Ladybug bumper cars!" * Tolee: (giggles) "Yum! Ladybug popsicles!" * Ye-Ye: "Kai-Lan. Look at your ladybug boots and ladybug backpack." * Kai-Lan: "Look, it's a ladybug." (giggles, then the ladybug kisses her on the cheek) "Ooh, a ladybug kiss." * Ladybug: "他想要一個瓢蟲吻嗎?" * Kai-Lan: "She wants to know if you want a ladybug kiss too. You do! Okay, get ready. Here it comes." (the ladybug kisses the child viewer too) Trivia * This is the very first episode of season 2. It's also the first episode that aired in 2009. * This episode is also the second time that Tolee brings his big panda backpack filled with a lot of stuff that he keeps in. The first time he did that was in "Kai-Lan's Campout". * It is revealed that Kai-Lan loves ladybugs very much. * This is first episode that Kai-Lan & Tolee wore different footwear besides Kai-Lan wearing red shoes and Tolee wearing panda slippers. * In this episode and Kai-Lan’s Carnival, two characters caused the problem, those being Rintoo and Hoho. https://kisscartoon.io/Cartoon/Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan/Season-02-Episode-001-Ladybug-Festival?id=49110 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes